1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing system of metal sheet, particularly to a testing system integrating the hydraulic bulge test and forming limit experiment equipment and the testing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The metal sheet has already been widely applied to different fields in industrial manufacturing, such as packaging, automotive making, consumer electronics producing, etc. The material expense is the main cost for the product manufacturing process. In order to reduce the production cost, the most direct method is to reduce the use of material. However, reducing the use of material will influence the mechanical strength of the products. Thus, in order to maintain the strength of product and reduce the material cost, it must understand the properties of the material first, and then find the most appropriate material in accordance with its applicable range and use state.
To obtain the mechanical properties of the metal sheet, the most extensive testing methods are the tensile experiment and forming limit experiment. However, two kinds of testing machine and several testing sheets should be used for the tensile experiment and forming limit experiment respectively, which will increase the complexity and cost of testing.